5.5.c. Summary of Resources, Services, and Activities The Core mission is to increase the potential for research on frailty to lead to treatments that would preserve older persons'independence. The Core would accomplish this by providing access to statistical expertise and support that is both leading and grounded in gerontology;augmenting the data management and statistical computing resources we have developed during the first cycle of this OAIC, and optimizing researchers'access to data on frailty within and outside our institution;spearheading the development of mathematical and statistical methods needed to advance potential to intervene on frailty;and ensuring access of promising junior researchers to all of the above as well as formal and informal methods education and guantitative mentoring. On a prioritized basis appropriate to the extent of our resources, we would provide the above to researchers on frailty in this OAIC, our institution, and the broader community.